vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Axeman's Letter
left | writer = Diane Ademu-John Michael Russo | director = Michael A. Allowitz | previous = A Walk on the Wild Side | next = Beautiful Mistake }} The Axeman's Letter is the fifth episode of the third season of and the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary KLAUS’ PAST COMES BACK TO HAUNT HIM — As the war among the sire lines continues to grow, Klaus receives an unexpected visit by a figure from his past. When Elijah suspects that Tristan is hiding something, he enlists Marcel’s help to find out what he’s up to. Elsewhere, Davina struggles with her role as Regent and seeks advice from Hayley. Finally, an ancient secret that is uncovered threatens to tear the Mikaelson brothers apart for good. Cami and Vincent also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen Trivia *This episode will feature Davina's 40th appearance on the series, excluding one archive footage only appearance. *This episode marks Marcel's 50th appearance, since his debut in The Vampire Diaries episode The Originals. Continuity Behind the Scenes * was a serial killer that terrorized the city of New Orleans from May 1918 to October 1919. On March 3rd, 1919, he penned a letter and sent it to local newspapers telling the citizens of his plan to murder anyone who didn't play Jazz music in their home. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Elijah (to Klaus): "Roses are red, Lavenders blue, Come find me before I find you." :Aurora (to Klaus): "Hello, my sweet love." |-|Extended Promo= :Elijah (to Klaus): "Roses are red, Lavenders blue, Come find me before I find you." :Aurora (to Klaus): "Hello, my sweet love." |-|Sneak Peak= :Tristan: "Elijah...I didn't realize we had a meeting on the books today." :Elijah: "We don't. Unfortunately your assistant refused..... to accommodate me." :[[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']]: "What would you like to discuss?" :Elijah: "Recent events would suggest that you've been less than forthcoming about threats facing my family." :Tristan: "A threat to you is a threat to me." :Elijah: "A naughty, little liar." :Tristan: "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." :Elijah: "Oh you quite certainly, know precisely what I am talking about. Tristan....I can hear that heart of your racing away." |-| Sneak Peak #2= :Klaus: "So my first sire wants to kill you, yours wants to kill me. Makes you regret turning any vampires in the first place." :Elijah: "Well, the division labour seems crystal clear. Two of them, two if us......Roses are red, Lavenders blue, Come find me before I find you." |-| Inside Clip= :Aurora (to Witch): :Aurora (to Klaus): "Hello, my sweet love." :Aurora: Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x05 Promo "The Axeman's Letter" (HD) The Originals The Axeman’s Letter Trailer The CW The Originals 3x05 Sneak Peek 1 The Originals 3x05 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals - Inside 3x05 The Axeman’s Letter Pictures |-|Promotional= The-Originals-3x05-1.jpg The-Originals-3x05-2.jpg The-Originals-3x05-3.jpg The-Originals-3x05-4.jpg The-Originals-3x05-5.jpg The-Originals-3x05-6.jpg The-Originals-3x05-7.jpg |-|Screencaps= References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes